Ice King brings the worst out in Robin
by shortybubbles27
Summary: The title is pretty much self explanatory. All you really need to know is Starfire and Robin get into a fight.


"Head a little west, we're on his trail!" Robin commanded Cyborg. Cyborg did as he was told and steered the jet west. There running on the building was Ice King: Controller of ice. Ice King was Robin's arch enemy even before he joined the Titans, so it was personal. Ice King blew is solid cold breath and froze the engine of the jet. Cyborg emerged from the jet quickly with everybody trooping behind him.

"He is very powerful!" Starfire said astonished. No much after she said that a giant toxic ball of waist came hurling toward the team at a fast speed. Raven held a force field as fast as she can she couldn't cover him quick enough. Only seconds before the ball hit the force field, Starfire threw Robin into the air. The ball hit the force field. Starfire had her (look up) ready, but instead of hitting them at Ice King she held fire to save Robin from falling. Starfire shot like a bullet to Robin. She caught him and set him down. Now I'll hand over the story to Robin.

Robin's POV

Starfire set me down gently on the ground, but I didn't even notice. Before I could stop myself, "Why didn't you shoot him! You could have easily knocked him down with your star bullets! Now he will be loose creating havoc all over town!," I glanced at the other side of town "Let's just go back to the tower."

---

I glanced over to Starfire's seat of the jet. She wasn't paying much attention to the sky. She was mostly looking out the window. I noticed tear drops on her seat. I guess she wasn't paying attention, because then everybody would see her crying. Starfire looked to make sure we hadn't crashed, saw me staring at her, then went quickly back to her window.

Maybe I was too hard on her, she was only trying to protect me. What am I kidding! I was way too hard on her!!!

"Hey Cyborg," I whispered.

"I am trying to drive is it that important?" Cyborg whispered back.

"I just need a favor when we get back to the tower."

"Sure, whatever." Cyborg whispered without really paying attention.

---

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing SMASHDOWN3 and Cyborg was just about to get rid of all of Beast Boy's health.

"Cyborg I need that favor now." I said coming in through the sliding doors.

"What favor?" Cyborg asked winning again.

"7 out of 9! 7 out of 9!" Beast Boy grumbled loudly.

"Remember in the jet?" I asked.

"Oh, sure whatever." Cyborg said standing up. "So what's up?"

"I need you to figure out why Starfire threw me up in the air instead of just pushing me out of the way." Without another word Cyborg went over in the direction of Starfire's room. I went over to the fridge to find something that was a glop of uncolored goo. "Be-"

A huge wave of water came by and Cyborg hit the couch head first. "She has been doing a lot of crying." Cyborg stated with a slight smile.

---

"So what did you find out?" Robin asked in a hushed voice.

"The reason is, because Star always thought that clouds were solids. Her plan was that she would throw you on the cloud so you wouldn't be in danger, then she would shoot Ice King with her star bullets.

I thought about this a moment. It would work out, if clouds were solid.

"I have to go apologize!" I exclaimed standing up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Robin, just give her the night. Hopefully her room won't be filled with tears." Cyborg advised.

---

"Starfire, I'm sorry." Robin practiced in the mirror. "No, too quick, I have to lead into it." Robin thought to himself. Robin then said out loud. "Starfire I didn't know that was your plan. I thought you just weren't using common sense."

"I wasn't using common sense!" A girly voice said close to me.

"No, Starfire that's not what I meant."

"That's exactly what you meant, why else would you say it?"

"It's just that you should have known clouds weren't solid!" I yelled.

"Well, I'll just leave unless I don't have enough common sense to!" Starfire left without another word. It was just like a magical fairy walking out my life forever, but in a different way because I knew Starfire more than that.

---

The next morning-

I lay wide awake thinking how stupid I was. "You didn't have enough common sense too." Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!!! I every thing was fixed this is how I imagined it- "I forgive you Robin lets go get ice cream!", but it's not like that. The emergency beeper sounded. I ran to the main room.

"Trouble!" The Titans headed out.

---

"Starfire, I'm sorry, it was a good plan, in theory."

"I'm sorry too. I was upset because friends don't treat friends that way or talk bad about them, on my planet." Starfire answered. I gave her a hug. We put Ice King in his place earlier, but it turned out one of his partners in crime was disguised as a police officer in case he got in prison. They've escaped to another town. I say this is good enough. I will Ice King in his place once again. Just not today and with the help of my friends.


End file.
